Extreme Rules 2017
Summary Extreme Rules 17 The event was promoted as RAW brand show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary This pre show would kick off with Johnny Omega defending his Hardcore title against Dan Littlewood, could Omega keep on his impressive role as Hardcore Champion despite the 24/7 rule or would Dan Littlewood finally have his big moment and become Hardcore Champion? The other match on the pre show would see Alexa Bliss taking on Mexican Kelsey and with both these women wanting to beat the hell out of each other and prove who is better which of them would be able to get the big win and show they are better? Main Show Summary This chaotic show would kick off with Cesaro and Tyson Kidd challenging Randy Orton and Braun Strowman for the Raw Tag Team Titles, could Cesaro and Kidd finally capture the Raw Tag Team Titles or would The Disney Alliance be as destructive as ever and remain champions? After that the next match on this PPV would see DM West taking on Jango and what song would DM West have for his opponent despite the fact they respect each other and in the end who would be the winner and would the respect remain? Following from that the next match would see Alexia Calcote defending her Raw Women's Title against Sasha Banks and with Sasha being a former women's champion back on Total Divas could she become a champion again or would Alexia pick up another huge win and remain the champion? The next match on the show would see Chris Walker challenging Morgan Wolf for the U.K Championship, so could Chris Walker have his big breakout moment and become the new U.K Champion or would Morgan Wolf yet again show why he is regarded as one of the best at defending titles? Following from that the next match would see Fake Jess Jarrett taking on the real Jess Jarrett and with all the controversy surrounding this match which Jess Jarrett would show they are better than the other at being Jess Jarrett? Finally came the main event of Extreme Rules would see Danny Sixx challenging Brock Lesnar for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship, could Danny finally get the title that was stripped from him or would Brock be able to do something he hasn't done in both the NSW days and GWF and that is beat Danny Sixx and keep his championship? Matches ; * Match 6 (RAW Heavyweight Title match) ' Brock Lesnar © v Danny Sixx' * Match 5 ' Jess Jarrett v Jess Jarrett' * Match 4 (RAW U.K. title match) ' Morgan Wolf © v Chris Walker' * Match 3 (RAW Womens title match) ' Alexia Calcote© v Sasha Banks' * Match 2 ' Jango v DM West' * Match 1 (RAW Tag Team Titles Match) ' Disney Alliance v Cesaro & Kidd' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' Alexa Bliss v Mexican Kelsey' * Match 1 (Hardcore Title Match) ' Johnny Omega © v Dan littlewood' Other on-screen talent See also *Clash_of_Champions ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 29th January 2017 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.